Deadline
by Smutty Ships
Summary: Pan is having trouble writing a paper, but Trunks is willing to help her out. One Shot. [Reposted without lemon, location of the latter can be found on my profile and is specified at the end of the document.]


**Lemon part has been omitted, because the story was deleted by an admin. Link to full story on my profile! :)**

The clock struck 10 times and as its hollow sounds reverberated through the spacious studio a desperate sigh could be heard simultaneously.

"Fuuuuckk," Pan silently groaned to herself. "I have to finish this paper in two hours and I'm at least 2000 words away from completion".

It was getting dark outside; the street filling with traffic noises and the sounds of people ready to enjoy their Friday night. Not Pan, though. Nope, she had been too busy enjoying her Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night. As a result, here she was, trying to squeeze words out of her brain in the hope that they would form a coherent text on the topic of artificial intelligence in modern society.

"Geeeeezz, how'd I let my dad convince me to go to college again..?"

Pan rubbed her temples, took a deep breath and continued typing. It was a slow process, but eventually the document began to take the shape of a research paper. The bottom of her screen now read 2243 words.

"Pfheww!" Pan sighed. "Just a couple hundred of words more, you little genius."

A self – content smirk spread across her youthful face and she began to reread the document enthusiastically looking for sentences and arguments she could expand on. She came up blank and her facial expression went from smug to horrified.

"Nooooooo…please, please brain. Don't let me down now."

She stared blankly at her computer screen; a feeling of desperation and anguish was building up in the pit of her stomach and slowly spread throughout her body. She needed help. Of course, there was only one person she could think of that might help her. With a growl on her face she opened her messenger client.

_Me: hey, you busy? : )_  
_Trunks Briefs: not really, what's up?_  
_Me: oh, you know…paper deadlines and zero inspiration_  
_[or motivation for that matter]_  
_Trunks Briefs: ah, the good old days!_  
_Me: sure.._  
_Trunks Briefs: ten years from now you'll long for those care – free college days, trust me ;)_  
_Me: for now, though, I kinda need your help_  
_I'm absolutely stuck_  
_know anything about AI?_  
_Trunks Briefs: of course I do, who do you think you're talking to?_  
_Me: an old man who wishes to relive his college days :P_  
_Trunks Briefs: now, now! If you want something from me you should play nice_  
_you know, maybe grovel a bit_

She could just picture his face right at that moment: a self – satisfactory grin spread across his handsome face, to complement his naturally cocky demeanor. Well, she would play along.

_Me: alright...  
my dearest Trunks, would you be so kind as to read my paper and help me gather my thoughts and dot the i's?  
Trunks Briefs: oh, I don't know..  
it is Friday night after all  
I should hit the town and enjoy myself! Can't you ask someone else?_

He knew very well that she couldn't, but he was enjoying his powerful position.

_Me: Pleaseeeeee!  
I'll reward you with food, I'll clean your house, I'll iron your clothes  
Trunks Briefs: haha, don't be silly! I already have someone who does that for me  
Me: c'monnn!  
I'll do anything  
just read it damnit  
Trunks Briefs: anything, huh?  
alright, send it to me and I'll have a look at it :)_

"That was almost too easy," Pan thought to herself.

_Me: I'm going to regret this aren't I?  
Trunks Briefs: surely not_

With a quick glance at the clock, however, she dismissed her doubt, saved the document and mailed it to Trunks. She waited for a reply impatiently and was soon greeted by a sound emitted from her computer indicating incoming mail. She read through his comments and suggestions, which enabled her to quickly finalize her text. With a sigh of relief Pan handed in her paper digitally to her professor half an hour earlier than the set deadline.

_Me: thanks, I'm all done!  
I'll only say it once, you're the best  
Trunks Briefs: I know_

Pan rolled her eyes in disdain, but a small chuckle escaped her lips at the same time.

_Me: you're so arrogant  
Trunks: I know  
So, how about that Friday night..?  
Me: you could come over and we'll have some drinks  
Trunks Briefs: okay, I'll be there in a bit_

Again, Trunks seemed to easily pleased to Pan. She shrugged it off, however, and quickly changed out of her pizza – stained sweatpants and sweaty t – shirt. A quick shower later, her doorbell rang.

"Come on in," Pan spoke through the intercom.

She opened the door for Trunks and went into the kitchen area to collect some glasses. Her liquor cabinet was ominously empty, but she found half a bottle of rum and some whisky. She poured herself a rum and coke and prepared a whisky for Trunks just as he entered the apartment. He greeted her with a mischievous grin and gladly accepted his drink.

"You seem awfully cheery.." Pan suspiciously exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Trunks retorted. "It's a beautiful night, lovely company and there's alcohol. Oh, and you owe me big time!"

He flashed his charming, cocky smile. He placed one hand on the kitchen counter and with his other hand he took a sip of his whisky, all the while looking at Pan with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do…sounds like you've come up with a way to collect this debt'.

Trunks laughed again. He finished his drink and set the glass down.

"I have, indeed."

Pan sipped her drink thoughtfully and pondered the older saiyan's motives. As she did, her eyes wandered over his body. Trunks was wearing black sweatpants and a fitted, grey T – shirt that perfectly outlined his muscular torso. As she looked back up, her eyes met those of Trunks.

'Like what you see?" he asked with a tentative drawl.

Pan found herself blushing, but rolled her eyes almost immediately.

"Get over yourself" she said and leaned against the wall opposite Trunks. He continued to stare at her with those blue eyes. He smirked and walked over to her. He put his hand on the wall just above Pan's head and moved his head intimately close to hers.

He still had that taunting grin on his face.

"I think you know how I plan to collect."


End file.
